The Romantic Adventures of ms. Hermione Granger
by Lady Granger
Summary: Set during her 7th year at Hogwarts, Head Girl Hermione Granger discovers her “feminine charms,” and unwittingly weaves her magic on more than a few Hogwarts males [in the later chapters, of course].


**Disclaimer:** I am not the brilliant J. K. Rowling. I am but a humble fan who likes to make her characters do funny, weird, and all together sillay! things.   
  
**Summary: **Set during her 7th year at Hogwarts, Head Girl Hermione Granger discovers her "feminine charms," and unwittingly weaves her magic on more than a few Hogwarts males [in the later chapters, of course].   
  
**Rating: **Well, this chapter is G. But it'll probably be bumped up higher as "the plot thickens…"   
  
**Notes:** I'm not a terribly prolific writer. Most of my chapters are only a couple of pages long, if that. However, I find myself to be incredibly inspired when I receive reviews… Leaving me a nice suggestion, comment, etc. will usually result in another posted chapter. Thanks in advance to those who will review this chapter! Anyway, enough babbling. On with the story!   
  
**  
The Romantic Adventures of Ms. Hermione Granger: Chapter 1**   
  
~*~*~   
  
_Dear Ms. Granger, _

_  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been selected as Head Girl for the upcoming school year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed an itinerary of all necessary meetings, orientations, and schedules regarding your new duties as Head Girl. _

_  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. _

_  
Yours sincerely,_

_   
Minerva McGonagall,   
Deputy Headmistress_

  
Head Girl! Hermione couldn't believe it.   
  


Actually, she could.   
  


After all, she had been working for six years. Six years of perfect grades. Six years of sitting in libraries until ungodly hours of the night to maintain those grades. Six years of cramped fingers and ink-stained skin and extra credit. All while being friends with the two most distracting Gryffindors Hogwarts had seen since the Age of the Marauders.   
  


Well, it was worth it. In Hermione's eyes, the position of Head Girl was a veritable valedictorian honor. She was the best of the best and ready to take on the responsibilities that inevitably followed.   
  


She couldn't wait to tell Harry and Ron.   
  


Then again, she _could _wait to tell them... she had more important owls to write.

Namely the one that was headed for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry less than an hour later. 

  
~*~*~

   
On September 1, Hermione walked out of the Leaky Cauldron and into Diagon Alley. She scanned the crowd for familiar faces before proceeding to Gringotts. Rather, she tried to proceed to the bank, but somehow her trunk had gotten caught in some sticky, oozy substance on the cobblestone in front of one of the shops.   
  


After trying- unsuccessfully- to dislodge the trunk, Hermione gave a little sigh of frustration.   
  


However, at that moment, she was "rescued".   
  


"Hey Hermione!"   
  


She looked up and saw Fred and George Weasley grinning mischievously.  
  


"Hullo, boys… What are you two doing here?"   
  


George replied, "Oh, just some product testing. It's been going smoothly…"   
  


Added Fred, "Yeah, no 'sticky' situations or anything so far."   
  


Hermione glared at the Weasley Twins. "Oh really. This new product… it wouldn't have anything to do with _GLUING TRUNKS TO THE GROUND OF DIAGON ALLEY_, now would it?"   
  


"Of course not, Hermione!" George replied innocently.   
  


"Really, Hermione, I'm hurt. Truly hurt." Fred mockingly placed a hand over his heart and sobbed. "First of all, we had other things in mind besides traveling luggage. It was only fate that your trunk got stuck. Besides, it wears off after whatever's stuck in it stops struggling for ten minutes. So the trunk should move now."   
  


Sure enough, the trunk slid out of its position with ease. Hermione sighed and shook her head.   
  


"Fred, George, I love you both to death and wish you all the luck with your business and tricks," she cooed. Then, "but if you _EVER_ make me the guinea pig in _ANY_ of your new product testing, each of you will receive so many Howlers that your ears won't know what hit them."   
  


She gave them both a quick hug, grabbed her trunk, and headed off to Gringotts. While she was walking away, she heard George mutter, "Yeah, yeah, we love you, too…"   
  


Rolling her eyes, she turned and said, "Thanks, George. How could you not?" She flashed her I'm-the-daughter-of-TWO-dentists smile and blew the twins a cheeky kiss before walking away. 

She didn't notice the look Fred and George shared while she walked away.  
  


After exchanging some money at the bank, Hermione took a deep breath. In two hours, she was going to be on the Hogwarts Express, sharing a compartment with the Head Boy, on her way to her first conference with the Hogwarts staff.

Was she nervous? Yes. 

Was she worried? Yes. 

Was she unprepared?

_Hell no._

With newfound determination, Hermione headed off to Madame Malkin's to buy some new dress robes.   
  


_Hogwarts, ready or not, here I come!_


End file.
